One And Only Chance
by Majin-fuzzy-elf
Summary: {Completed} please R&R! Rei finds out why Kai is not talking to him and it is not good...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own it . . .  
  
What happens between Kai and Rei???  
  
Kai is angry at Rei; Rei doesn't know why . . . something happened when Rei was drunk!  
  
Read, Review, wait till the last chapter and find out what was the entire problem.  
  
. . . Sorry if there grammar mistakes . . . enjoy (^-^)  
  
ONE AND ONLY CHANCE.  
  
The sun was shinning, the birds were singing and I was stepping into Katzire high school for another boring studying day with a little bag in my hand.  
  
I stepped down the hallway to my locker when I noticed my friend- Kai, getting his study books and notebooks out of his own locker.  
  
I came up to him.  
  
"Hi Kai, good mo-" Kai slammed the locker door into my face and went off before I got to finish my sentence.  
  
"What's his problem?" I thought to myself, staring at the empty space where Kai stood two seconds before.  
  
I continued walking to my locker to get my stuff out of there.  
  
When I got to my locker, I saw my other friends – Tyson and Hillary arguing as they always did.  
  
"Hi guys, what's going on?" I asked them and smiled.  
  
Hillary turned her back at me.  
  
"Don't even dare to speak with me!" she said and started to walk from there.  
  
I looked at her go and disappear behind the corner, I turned to Tyson and before he realized what was happening I dragged him to an empty class and closed the door behind us.  
  
"Can you explain me why she has just done that?" I asked him in a serious tone.  
  
Tyson looked at me with surprise.  
  
"You want to say you don't remember?!" he said.  
  
"Remember what?" I asked him with confutation in my voice.  
  
"The party in Max's house," he answered.  
  
"Well . . . now that you have mentioned it . . . yeah, I do . . . But only the beginning," I said when I started to remember.  
  
***flashback***  
  
This was a Friday night and Max was planning a party at his house.  
  
Rei came there half an hour late because that was the rush hour on the roads.  
  
He entered Max's house, looked around the place and saw that there were half of the people that lived at that city!  
  
"Max!! What's going on here??" he tried to yell so that Max could hear him.  
  
The music was so strong that he couldn't hear himself yelling.  
  
Max, Tyson and Kai stepped up to him and Kai glared at Tyson.  
  
"Tyson put advertisements all over the city . . . I found this one in the church," explained Kai and handed Rei the advertisement.  
  
"What?!" Rei yelled disbelieving "what for he did that???" he asked.  
  
"Don't ask me," Kai answered and sighed.  
  
Rei turned to Tyson with an angry look.  
  
"I just thought that it will make the party more interesting," Tyson said to his defense.  
  
"Guys!!! Max!!!" they heard a familiar voice coming from the entry door.  
  
They turned around and saw Hillary and Kenny looking very troubled.  
  
"What the matter guys?" asked Max with a worried expression on this face.  
  
"Someone is trying to make a fire in your garden!!!" Kenny yelled in panic.  
  
"Aow no!!" Max yelled and they all started to run out except Rei; he was supposed to look after the house until they were back.  
  
He sat down on the couch.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" an unfamiliar female voice asked him and handed him a bottle with some liquid inside.  
  
"Ammm . . . Thanks, I guess . . ." he said and took the bottle from her hand.  
  
He opened the bottle and took some sips from it; he started to feel very strange after he finished it...  
  
***End flashback***  
  
"That is all I remember . . ." I said.  
  
"You were drunk . . ." Tyson explained.  
  
"And one more thing," I suddenly said, not getting attention to what Tyson had told me.  
  
I opened my little bag I took with me and showed Tyson the thing that was inside.  
  
"Rei . . ." Tyson said with disgust.  
  
"Why did you have to show me that bra?" he asked.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Hope you like it . . .  
  
Please review!!!  
  
I need to know how it was and if I should continue writing . . . 


	2. chapter 2

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And I got bracts in my teeth and it's really, really, really, annoying!!! However, it's not the time and the place to talk about this ... "-_-  
  
Thanks for the reviews^-^.  
  
Well ... this is the 2 chapter, hope you'll like it (^-^)  
  
Chapter-2.  
  
I opened my little bag I took with me and showed Tyson the thing that was inside.  
  
"Rei..." Tyson said with disgust.  
  
"Why did you have to show me that bra?" he asked.  
  
I looked at the floor for a couple of seconds before I explained.  
  
"I found it in my pocket when I got up the morning after the party... I want to know to whom it belongs," I said.  
  
"Do you kn-" I started to ask him a question when I realized what he had said a minute before.  
  
"I was drunk???" I asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Tyson answered.  
  
"But how can it be? I only drank one bottle with some... some..." I didn't know what the drink inside the bottle was.  
  
"With some alcoholic drink," Tyson finished the sentence for me, "and it wasn't only one bottle... it was seven bottles!" he added.  
  
"Aoo man!" I said and hit the wall with my fist "can you tell me what happened later?" I asked Tyson.  
  
"As you wish..." he answered.  
  
***flash back***  
  
Tyson got back inside Max's house.  
  
"Where is Rei?" he asked himself when someone threw a plastic dish with candies in it.  
  
He started to walk into the crowd when he noticed some freak boy dancing on the table.  
  
"Hi! Get off the table now!" he yelled and pushed the freak off the table.  
  
The boy kept dancing ignoring Tyson.  
  
Tyson twisted the boy to see his face.  
  
"Aaaa!!!" Tyson yelled as he saw that Rei was the "freak".  
  
"Rei! What are you doing?" Tyson asked in amazement.  
  
Rei stopped dancing, looked at Tyson with a dreamy look and collapsed on him.  
  
Tyson caught Rei before he hit against ground.  
  
"Oww shit! He's drunk!" Tyson said in disbelief.  
  
He carried him back to the couch.  
  
"Don't move until I come back with the others," he said and went off.  
  
***End flash back***  
  
"I danced?!" Rei said when Tyson finished talking.  
  
Tyson only nodded his head.  
  
"And what happened next?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't know... why you won't ask Max?" he suggested.  
  
"Good idea," I said and started to walk.  
  
*The bell rang*  
  
I ran into my Maths class and sat next to Max.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"Hi..." Max replied with a worried face.  
  
"I want you to tell me everything you know about the things I did at the party," I told him.  
  
"As you wish..." he said without arguing and sighed.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
Max, Tyson, Kai, Kenny and Hillary entered the house again when Tyson explained them what had happened.  
  
Max saw Rei sitting next to an unfamiliar girl.  
  
He saw the disgust on the girl's face when Rei got closer to her and hugged her.  
  
"Get off me!" she said and stood up, letting Rei fell to the ground.  
  
"Does that mean you don't want to dance with me?" he yelled after her.  
  
Max got near him and helped him to sit back on the couch.  
  
Rei sat on the couch and looked at Max with unfocused eyes.  
  
"Hi, Max!" Max suddenly heard Tyson's voice calling.  
  
"What?" Max yelled back trying to make Rei sit still.  
  
"Someone is "blinding" your neighbor!" Tyson answered.  
  
"Don't move!" Max told Rei and went out with Tyson.  
  
***End flash back***  
  
"These are all the things that happened when I was around," Max ended his story.  
  
Rei sat next to Max with his mouth open ... he didn't know what to say.  
  
"If you want more information you can ask Hillary," Max added.  
  
"Thanks," Rei said quietly.  
  
"By the way... do you know to whom it belongs?" Asked Rei as he opened his little bag and showed Max what was in it.  
  
"No," Max said in confusion after looking at the bra for a minute before turning to the other side.  
  
***The bell rang***  
  
TBC ...  
  
Reviews please!!!  
  
I need to know what you think of it so I will be able to do the next chapter better.  
  
And one more thing ... if you want to know why Kai slammed the door, you will have to wait .... It will be explained only in the final chapter. 


	3. chapter 3

Thanks for the review, it means a lot to me ^-^.  
  
I am very glade you like it so far and I hope you'll like this chapter too.  
  
Sorry if there some grammar mistakes and stuff.  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ CHAPTER 3  
  
"By the way... do you know to whom it belongs?" Asked Rei as he opened his little bag and showed Max what was in it.  
  
"No," Max said in confusion after looking at the bra for a minute before turning to the other side.  
  
***The bell rang***  
  
Max and I went out of the class.  
  
He went with Tyson to the cafeteria and I ran to Hillary's locker.  
  
"Hillary!" I yelled.  
  
Hillary looked away from her locker, trying to figure out who was calling her.  
  
She noticed me running toward her so she closed her locker quickly and tried to escape me.  
  
I got next to her and grabbed her hand so that she wouldn't escape.  
  
"Hillary, I don't know what happened at the party... I was drunk. I don't remember anything from that evening. But if I hurt you in some way I want you to know I'm sorry," I explained.  
  
There was a minute of silence until one of us talked.  
  
"Okay... apology accepted," she said and smiled.  
  
"Thanks..." I said and smiled back.  
  
"I need your help Hillary... I need you to tell me if you recognize this," I said and showed her the bra.  
  
"Yes, I do recognize it... it's Salima's!" she answered.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked her.  
  
"I was with her when she bought it... why do you have her bra?" Hillary asked.  
  
"I don't know... when I got up the next morning I found it in my pocket," I answered.  
  
Hillary looked at me with a suspicious look, I ignored it.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened at the party?" I finally asked.  
  
"Okay..." she answered.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
Rei was sitting on the couch, trying to open another bottle of an alcoholic drink.  
  
Hillary sat next to him and took the bottle from his hands.  
  
"I didn't know you were drinking too," he said and took another bottle from the table next to them.  
  
Hillary took the second bottle as well.  
  
"Wow! You're thirsty sis" he said and laughed.  
  
Rei decided to take another bottle when suddenly Hillary stood up and grabbed all the bottles on the table.  
  
"I think I'll take those to the kitch-" she felt suddenly Rei's head on her ass.  
  
"Rei!!!" she screamed.  
  
Before Hillary could punch Rei, someone grabbed her hand.  
  
Hillary looked to the other side and saw Kai.  
  
"I'll take it from here," he said and helped Rei up.  
  
"Let's get you a cup of warm coffee," Kai said to Rei and led him to the kitchen.  
  
Hillary saw the two boys get into the kitchen.  
  
***End flash back***  
  
I was looking now at Hillary with a weird expression on my face.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I apologized again.  
  
I felt blush on my face.  
  
"If you want more details ask Kai," she said and walked in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
"Wait up!" I yelled after her.  
  
"What?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"I'll go with you," I said.  
  
"Why?" she asked  
  
"Because Kai'll probably be there too," I answered simply.  
  
We walked through the hall to the cafeteria area.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
So . . . how was it?  
  
Liked it?  
  
Hope so . . .  
  
Love you, bye, bye (^-^) . 


	4. chapter 4

Hi people!  
  
Really glad you read my last chapter too and I hope you will like this one too.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"I'll go with you," I said.  
  
"Why?" she asked  
  
"Because Kai'll probably be there too," I answered simply.  
  
We walked through the hall to the cafeteria area.  
  
When we got there, we saw Max, Kenny and Kai sitting around a table.  
  
"Hi guys," Hillary said when we got there.  
  
"Hi Hillary," they answered and made a space for her to sit.  
  
"Amm... Kai, can we speak?" I asked him in a worried tone.  
  
Kai glared at me and got off his sit, he started to walk out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Kai! Wait up!" I called after him.  
  
Kai stopped and glanced at me before he continued walking.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I don't know..." I answered.  
  
"By the way... did you find out whom the bra belongs to?" Max asked me.  
  
"Yeah... it belongs to Salima," I answered.  
  
"What?!" I heard a voice from behind.  
  
I turned around and saw Tyson and Salima standing right behind us.  
  
"Why was your bra in his pocket?" Tyson asked as he and Salima sat down next to us.  
  
"Well... this is what happened..." Salima started to tell.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
Salima had arrived to the party that was in Max's house but she didn't see Max or any of the Bladebreakers around.  
  
There were many people all over the place so she decided to try to find a less crowded place in the house.  
  
She came up to the kitchen door when suddenly someone opened the door and went out of it... it was Kai and it looked like he was hurt, he stepped out of the house.  
  
Salima looked confused... she never saw Kai acting like that.  
  
She decided to go into the kitchen and saw Rei when she entered.  
  
Rei looked very strange and unaware of existence of Salima in the room.  
  
"Rei?" she asked him.  
  
Rei turned to her and looked very dazed.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked him.  
  
Rei smiled to her a strange smile.  
  
"Salima, I want to tell you something I have been wishing to tell you all my life," he said to her.  
  
"What?" she asked in confusion.  
  
Rei stepped near her and opened his mouth.  
  
Salima smelled something strange... alcohol! Rei was drunk!  
  
Before she could even do something Rei threw up on her.  
  
"Aoww!! Rei!!! This is disgusting! And you ruined my favorite shirt!" Salima yelled at him.  
  
After half an hour, Salima got out of Max's bathroom.  
  
Max washed her clothes and put them to dry up in his room, Salima was wearing one of Max's clothes and Kenny and Tyson dragged Rei all over the steps to Max's room and put him on his bed to rest... they thought that that way he won't get into trouble.  
  
After Rei was already sleeping on the bed they all decided to leave the room.  
  
***End flash back***  
  
"But this still doesn't explain why you found Salima's bra in your pocket," said Tyson.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to remember about what happens next," I said.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
So . . . how was it?  
  
Please review me and tell me.  
  
Really sorry that the chapters are so short . . .  
  
Love you, bye, bye (^-^). 


	5. chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews^-^  
  
Hope you'll like this chapter too^^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to remember about what happens next," I said.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
Rei got up the next morning in Max's house in his bed.  
  
He still was dazed from last night and he even didn't remember why.  
  
He forced himself to sit, everything was spinning.  
  
He put his hand in front of his body, grabbed something that he thought was the keys for his house, and put them into his pocket.  
  
He stood to his feet and started to walk but instead of getting out of the room, he slammed his head into the wall and fell down on the floor.  
  
Rei started to crawl out of the room.  
  
***End flash back***  
  
"So you thought that my bra was your home keys?" Salima asked and laughed at the same time.  
  
"I guess so . . .," I answered and blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"So now you know all things that happened in the party, right?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Actually . . . no, I still need to talk to Kai about what happened that night. For some reason I think he's mad at me for something . . .," I explained.  
  
I got up from my seat, walked out the cafeteria, and started to search all over the school for Kai.  
  
After ten minuets of searching, I found him sitting in an empty class doing absolutely nothing.  
  
"Kai . . .," I started.  
  
Kai turned around and glared at me.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked me coldly.  
  
"Well . . . I see you're angry with me for something . . . something that happened at the party. I don't know exactly what I have done but if I have hurt you in some way I'm truly sorry, please forgive me . . .," I said.  
  
There were a few seconds of silence until I decided to talk again.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.  
  
"Fine," he said still with his cold ton.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
"I'll take it from here," Kai said to Hillary who wanted to punch Rei. Then he helped Rei stand up.  
  
"Let's get you a cup of warm coffee," Kai said and started to lead Rei to the kitchen.  
  
Kai boiled some water and made Rei a good cup of warm coffee.  
  
He handed Rei the coffee for him to drink it.  
  
Rei took the cup from Kai's hands.  
  
"Thanks Kai," he said.  
  
He took some sips from the coffee and spat it out of his mouth . . . for some reason he couldn't drink the coffee.  
  
Kai decided to ignore him.  
  
"Rei, you need to give me your car keys now," Kai said after a minute.  
  
Rei looked at him and laughed.  
  
"No way man, how do you think I'm supposed to get back home?" Rei asked him.  
  
"We'll take a taxi," explained Kai.  
  
"Why? I can drive by my own," said Rei.  
  
"No, you can't! You're drunk! You can't drive tonight," answered Kai a little bit upset.  
  
"No, I'm not! I can handle it... at least I'm not a slave of my own grandfather!" Rei said in an angry voice, not wanting to treated like a little child.  
  
Kai's eyes widened in shock, how could Rei say such a thing?  
  
Kai turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
***End flash back***  
  
"Kai... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! Please forgive me," Rei said close to tears.  
  
Kai just looked at him with disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"Can you ever forgive me?" Rei asked.  
  
"Of all the things you have done I never thought you could say such a thing to me . . . I will forgive you with the time pass. I know you didn't mean it . . . but I won't be able to trust you like I did before," Kai said with pain in his voice.  
  
He got out of the empty class living Rei to cry in the shadows like he did the night when Rei hurt his feelings . . .  
  
The End.  
  
O.O . . . Ohh well I don't have words to discrib how I feel now. . . Rei and Kai crying??? I'm feeling so stupid thinking that I ended this story with such wired end. Well . . . it had to stop there because all the mystery is gone . . . sorry it didn't got farther into a KaixRei yaoi story . . . but hi! You can always us your own imagination from here (^-^). Or maybe I'll write a sequel? Don't know but I think I will. . .only if you want to. 


	6. Make it clear i don't own student bodies...

A/R: Well, this is not much anything . . . just something that I want that others will know. It just like "silver wood –GG" wrote. This fiction is almost like the student bodies episode . . . 'cause the whole idea was taken from it to this story. I just thought that the idea of the student bodies show will be nice with the beyblade characters instead. So . . . I wrote this story . . . What I'm trying to say is that I don't own the student bodies nor the idea to the story . So don't sue me, o.k??? 


End file.
